Haïssable
by EmySilver
Summary: OS - " J'aurai assassiné chaque homme, chaque femme et chaque enfant à Vivesaigues pour Cersei. Elle est haïssable. Je le suis moi aussi. "


**Disclaimer : **Seule l'histoire est à moi, tout le reste appartient à Georges R. R. Martin et aux producteurs

**Blabla de l'auteur : **Comment dire... J'ai juste été dévasté par cette scène dans l'épisode 4 de la saison 8 (si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu ne lisez pas cet OS !) et pourtant... Jusqu'à présent je n'avais pas imaginé une seule seconde le couple Brienne/Jaime vu que je voyais Brienne avec Tormund (pour info j'ai également écris un OS sur eux *auto-promotion bonjour*) mais là je sais pas, au fur et à mesure de l'avancé des épisodes ça a été comme une évidence.

Enfin voilà après avoir réfléchit pendant des jours à cette histoire, je me suis lancée pour vous offrir ces quelques lignes.

Bonne lecture :)

PS : il y'a probablement des fautes d'orthographe, conjugaison et cie mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire corriger l'OS. Désolé pour vos yeux.

**Réponse au guest :**

_**Sophie Game : **_Merci :)

.

* * *

.

Jaime traversait les couloirs froids et ternes que formaient les pierres du château de Winterfell jusqu'à atteindre la cour dans le plus grand des silences.

À chacun de ses pas, il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à la personne qu'il avait laissé dans les bras de Morphée.

Il était parti comme un lâche car il ne pouvait se résoudre à affronter les yeux bleus de Brienne quand il lui annoncerait qu'il partait.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de faire mais l'impatience de Daenerys en avait décidé autrement.

Après la bataille, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait rester dans ce nord glacial avec Brienne et avoir enfin un semblant de paix. La paix ne durait jamais bien longtemps à Westeros mais pour une fois il s'était pris à espérer.

Mais l'annonce de Sansa lui apprenant que la flotte avait été réduite en cendre, qu'un autre dragon était mort et que Missandei avait été capturé, avait bouleversé ses projets.

Il savait ce qui allait se passer si rien n'était fait.

Il savait que Cersei, sa terrible Cersei qu'il avait pourtant aimé de toute son âme, ne le laisserait pas vivre tranquillement après qu'il ait quitté Port Real pour combattre.

Il savait d'avance le terrible destin funèbre qui attendait Missandei et les catastrophes que cela allait engendrer. Daenerys avait beau avoir des conseillers de qualités, il craignait que la nouvelle douleur provoquée par la mort de ses proches ne change la victoire de main.

L'ancien chevalier de la garde royale tentait de seller son cheval le plus rapidement possible quand il entendit des pas approcher. Des pas qu'il pourrait reconnaître les yeux fermés : discret et sûr d'eux malgré sa grande taille. Brienne.

Jaime s'efforça de ne pas tourner la tête dans sa direction, de faire comme si de rien n'était mais les pas s'arrêtèrent près de lui et le silence fut rompu.

« Ils détruiront toute la citée. Tu sais qu'ils le feront. » dit Brienne.

« As-tu déjà fuit un combat ? » la questionna-t-il d'une voix dure.

La guerrière avança d'un pas et se plaça devant Jaime.

« Tu n'es pas comme ta sœur. Pas du tout. » Elle enserra le visage de Jaime entre ses mains et repris « Tu es bien meilleur qu'elle. Tu es un homme bien et tu ne peux pas la sauver. Tu n'as pas à mourir pour elle. Reste là. Reste avec moi, s'il-te-plaît. Reste. » La voix de Brienne se brisa en prononçant ce dernier mot et son visage taillé à la serpe afficha une peine immense qui faillit faire flancher Jaime.

Mais le blond garda un visage inflexible où aucune émotion ne transperçait.

« Pour toi je suis un homme bien. » cracha-t-il.

Brienne enleva ses mains du visage barbu de Jaime.

Il regretta instantanément la présence de ses mains fermes et rugueuses contre sa peau.

Elles étaient peu à l'avoir touché ainsi. Elles n'avaient été que deux en réalité mais contrairement à sa sœur dont la douceur n'avait d'égal que sa cruauté, Brienne ne le touchait pas pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui appartenait, qu'il n'était qu'un objet où elle voyait un reflet identique. Non Brienne elle lui transmettait tout son amour.

Cela lui creva le cœur, mais il se força à continuer de la regarder avec indifférence.

« J'ai précipité un gosse du haut d'une tour, plus jamais il ne marchera. Pour Cersei. J'ai étranglé mon cousin de mes propres mains rien que pour revoir Cersei. J'aurai assassiné chaque homme, chaque femme et chaque enfant à Vivesaigues pour Cersei. Elle est haïssable. Je le suis moi aussi. »

Au fur et à mesure de son laïus, Brienne créait des sillons de larmes sur ses joues qu'il souhaitait tarir. Oh oui, à cet instant présent il se haïssait bel et bien. Il l'a voyait souffrir à chacun de ses mots mais il n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait rester à Winterfell pour protéger Sansa comme elle l'avait promis et se concentrer uniquement sur cette tâche. S'il venait à échouer dans sa mission il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure pour lui, pour les prémisses d'un amour qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire et il était le seul à pouvoir approcher Cersei sans risquer de se faire tuer dans la seconde. Il était le seul à pouvoir éviter des morts inutiles.

Jaime monta sur son cheval et partit au gallot sans se retourner laissant son seul vrai amour seule et brisée.

.

* * *

**.**

**Bon et bien j'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée avec cet OS et que Jaime part bien à Port Real pour buter Cersei et non pour la sauver... Sinon je botterais moi-même le cul de Jaime. **

**Review ?**

**Update : je me suis plantée comme une grosse quiche. Jaime est présentement ma plus grosse déception de la série, il avait bien évolué pour qu'au final il crève de cette façon dans les bras de Cersei... J'ai envie de hurler et de le ressusciter pour lui foutre des baffes. Il ne méritait pas Brienne. Cette femme est pour moi un des meilleures persos et... Bordel il a choisit Cersei ! Comment a-t-il pu ? Pardon il faut que je me calme. Je vais aller pleurer son ma couette. **


End file.
